iJealous
by addiegurl21
Summary: What happens when friendships are tested, relationships are pushed to the limit, secrets are exposed, and lives are changed forever? Collab with AwkwardGurl05
1. Destination Cancelled

The Beginning.

* * *

Earlier in the day Freddie is Pear-chatting Sam some of her favorite random food and drink items, such as Fat-shakes, Fat-cakes, Yerbanian Hot Sauce and 3 Cheese Macaroni and Cheese with Extra Cheese. Sam sends Freddie some funny segments that they used to do on iCarly such as Random Dancing and Messin With Lewbert. Sam also sends Freddie a picture of her with a sign saying I miss you. Freddie sends Sam a video of him. "Aw baby, I miss you too." Sam and Freddie continue chatting throughout the day like normal. Freddie sends Sam another video a few minutes before he's supposed to leave to go to the airport. "I love you, I can't wait to see you!" Sam sends Freddie a video reply. "I love you too." and smiles. Freddie's phone dies shortly after his last Pear-chat with Sam.

An hour later. Freddie is out on the sidewalk, pacing back and forth, waiting for Carly to pick him up to take him to the airport. On his way to see Sam. Carly finally pulls up and rolls the window down in her car. Freddie glares at Carly. "Where were you, you're an hour late!" Carly nonchalantly shrugs. Freddie continues to glare at Carly. "If I miss my flight, Sam is going to kill you." and Freddie thinks silently to himself, me. Carly tries chuckling silently to herself and accidentally says a little too loudly. "You're defiantly going to miss it." Freddie overhears but can't make out exactly what Carly said. Freddie gets into the back of Carly's car and buckles his seat-belt, out of curiosity at Carly's statement he asks her. "What did you say Carly?" Carly turns around to the backseat smiling at Freddie like she always normally does as not to look suspicious. "Oh nothing, nothing." Carly smirks and smiles mischievously as she turns away from Freddie and focuses on the destination ahead. Over the course of the drive Freddie bores Carly with his mindless chatter about Sam. "You know I really love her." Carly nods. "Of course you do." "And I really appreciate you doing this." Freddie smiles genuinely at Carly. "You're a great friend." Carly secretly loses her sanity. "Of course, buddy, anything for you." "You know something?" Carly looks in the rear-view mirror at Freddie. "What's that?" Freddie pulls a box out of his pocket. "I wanted you to know first, I was trying to keep it a surprise but Sam and I are going to get married." Freddie shows Carly the ring. It's a beautiful silver princess cut diamond ring. "I saved up forever for this thing." Carly feels jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach and like she wants to vomit but holds back. "It's perfect, she'll love it." Carly seethes with anger discreetly. "Well after all she is my Princess Puckett." Carly turns back around to the road trying to blink away the tears from her eyes. "How do you know she's going to marry you?" Freddie looks in shock at Carly. "What?" Carly nervous laughs remembering the plan. "I mean of course she'll marry you, you love her and she loves you and I'm so happy for both of you!" Carly lies. Carly passes the airport turn. Freddie looks back puzzled. "Um Carly, that was our turn." Carly thinks about what to say. "Oh I'm just taking a different way, airport security is awful around here." An hour passes Carly finally pulls into the destination. Freddie looks out the window still puzzled. "Um, I think we're lost." Freddie looks at his watch and then at Carly. "I'm going to miss my flight, I have 10 minutes till lift off." Carly pulls up the driveway of the abandoned building. It was formerly Kernel Shay's old training center. Carly snaps at Freddie. "Shut up Freddie!" Freddie is suddenly terrified and speaks lowly. "Why are we here?" Freddie gets out of the car cautiously and Carly grabs Freddie by his collar. "Shut up Freddie, I'm sick of you asking what I'm doing." Carly and Freddie walk into the building. Freddie looks around. Meanwhile Carly grabs some rope. Freddie looks over and sees the rope and starts to panic he has a panic attack and before he can escape Carly ties him up with the rope.

Freddie squirms and yells at Carly. "Hey, this isn't a location to meet Sam!" Carly smirks. "It is not Fredward." Freddie glares at Carly. "What's wrong with you?" Carly looks at Freddie. "A lot's wrong with me, I have issues that were never worked out, issues between me and- Carly puts her arm around Freddie's shoulder. "You." Carly starts yelling at Freddie. "You just had to pick Sam didn't you Freddie, you could have had me, you could have had me, but you chose her!"


	2. iAmWorried

Last time we left off with Carly, but this time were starting off with Sam. Hope you enjoy the next chapter please as always reviews are kindly appreciated!

* * *

Sam enters the Groovy Smoothie, Sam walks up to the counter. "Hey Teebs, let me get a Berry Banana Blitz and a- Sam looks at the menu. " Pineapple Upside Down Smoothie." T-Bo rings up the items Sam purchased. "That will be $14.95." Sam glares at T-Bo. T-Bo looks at Sam with a straight face. "You wanted the limited edition Smoothie that's $5.00 extra!" Sam groans and then pulls the extra money out of her jean pocket. T-Bo takes Sam's money and starts making the smoothies. Sam sits at a table waiting for the Smoothies. T-Bo walks over to Sam with both smoothies. Sam takes her smoothie. "Thanks.". Sam starts sipping her Smoothie. Sam texts Carly. Thanks for picking up Fredward. T-Bo walks away to make doughnuts on a stick. T-Bo walks back over a few minutes later to Sam. "Congratulations you're the 10th customer today so you get two free doughnut sticks!" Sam smiles. "Thanks Teebs!" T-Bo reaches out his hand. "That will be $6.00." Sam looks at T-Bo oddly. "You said it was free!" T-Bo crosses his arms. "I said the doughnuts were free the sticks are extra!" Sam smirks. "Oh okay then well in that case!" Sam removes the doughnuts off the sticks. "Now its free!" T-Bo walks away insulted. Sam shrugs and eats the doughnuts. T-Bo walks back behind the counter working on his latest invention. T-Bo walks back over to Sam with his newest invention behind his back. Sam is still eating the doughnuts. T-Bo removes the invention from behind his back. "Sam.". Sam looks over at the mini palm tree tied to a stick. "Nice, real tropical." "You want to hold it?" Sam nods. "Sure. " Sam holds the mini tree. T-Bo smiles. "Yeah, nice enough to be added to your house right.". Sam nods. "Sure." T-Bo reaches out his hand. "That will be " $24.99." Sam takes the tree and tosses it across the room. T-Bo yells at Sam. "Wah you do dat for?". Sam replies sarcastically. " Wah you sell me tree for?" T-Bo crosses his arms. "Get Out!" Sam grabs her butter sock and wacks T-Bo with it, then grabs both smoothies and the other doughnuts and runs out the door.

Sam runs inside the Bushwell Plaza with the smoothies and extra doughnuts in hand. Lewbert looks over his desk yelling at Sam. "No running in my lobby!" Sam mimics Lewbert. "No running in my lobby!" Sam goes to the elevator and waits for it to come back to ground level. Sam gets in the elevator and hits the top floor. Sam gets out of the elevator and runs down the hall to the Shay's apartment. Sam slams the door shut. Spencer turns around from his shoe sculpture a giant tennis shoe made out of flipflops and other old tennis shoes that he found from the dump, he is connecting toilet paper rolls together to make shoe strings. "Hey Sam." "Hey Spence." "You running from the cops again?" "Nah, just Teebs, he tried to sell me a tree so I threw it and then I wacked him." "With what?" Spencer looks at Sam. Sam holds up her trusty butter sock. Spencer chuckles some. "Ah the classic, but did you really have to hurt T-Bo?" "He shouldn't have tried to sell me a tree!" Spencer nods in agreement. Sam walks over to Spencer and hands him his smoothie. "Pineapple Upside Down, Limited Edition." "Thanks Sam." Sam also hands Spencer doughnuts. Spencer sips his smoothie. "Tropically." Sam laughs. "Dude, you're such a kid!" Spencer nods. "I know." Sam sits down at the counter. "So are you excited to see Freddio?" Spencer looks at Sam. "Are you kidding me? of course I am dude!" "So what do you have planned." Sam smiles at just the thought of talking about Freddie. "Maybe a few rounds of meat golf, and Pinni's of course!" "Of course, but you have to go to Gallini's!" "Already got that planned!" "So where was Freddie again?" "At some convention with his mom, but she wouldn't come back because she thought she was being spied on." Spencer nods. "Nutso." Sam nods in agreement. "Totally." Sam looks at her phone. "Freddie should have been here by now." Sam calls Carly's phone it goes straight to voicemail. Hi you've reached Shay comma Carly I'm not able to answer the phone right now please leave a message. Sam hangs up and dials Freddie's phone it rings 4-5 times and then goes to voicemail. Yo Yo Yo, this is Freddie Benson, You just got my voicemail so give me attention! Sam looks puzzled and hangs up. Sam thinks to herself. I wish he would have changed that stupid voicemail message by now! Sam looks at Spencer. "Freddie's in trouble, I just know somethings wrong." Sam walks towards the door. "Where are you going? You think Carly's in trouble too?" Sam looks at Spencer and sighs. "They have to be." Sam takes her phone out and dials Mrs. Benson's phone number. "I'm going to find him." Sam walks out the door.


	3. iMiss

Credit to Snorlax for the idea for Gibbayy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Carly tosses a blindfold in between her fingers. "You know I could use this now, but that would be no fun for me." Freddie glares at Carly. "I don't understand you!" Carly looks at Freddie in disbelief, "I don't understand you, first you become obsessed with me, then you fall in love with my best friend!" Freddie looks at Carly. "Look I'm sorry if I led you on but when we first got together, you felt more like a sister to me." Carly glares at Freddie. "But you made out with me." Freddie nods. "Yes, and I also made out with Sam, she was my girlfriend you know for a while, until you ruined it, but thank goodness Sam and I found our way back to each other, no thanks to you!" Carly places the blindfold over Freddie's mouth. "I think I will use this now after all." Carly smirks. "I need you Freddie, I've wanted this for a long time." "Leave her." Carly grabs Freddie by the shirt collar. "Or else." Freddie mumbles something incoherent. "Whats that Freddie?" Freddie mumbles incoherently more. "You want to kiss me? I thought you'd never ask!" Carly sits on Freddie's lap and removes his blindfold trying to kiss him Freddie moves his head left and then right to avoid Carly. "Get off of me!" As Freddie's moving around his phone accidentally butt dials Sam. Meanwhile...Sam is texting her best friend Cat Valentine when suddenly she receives a call from Freddie, Sam breathes a sigh of relief and instantly picks up the phone. "Hey Baby." In the background she hears the static but is able to make out Carly's voice. Carly ties the blindfold back on Freddie's mouth. "It's too bad you've got a blindfold on right now a make out session is just what I need." Carly snickers. "But I can't have it!"

Sam continues to listen to Carly's conversation with Freddie. "That's okay, there's time for that later." Freddie squirms around trying to break free of the rope that is tying him down. Carly puts on her Pina Colada lipgloss then walks back over to Freddie. "Remember this?" "You wanted a taste of it, well how about you get to taste it." Carly takes the blindfold off Freddie's mouth. Freddie starts shouting at Carly. "You're crazy I can't believe I ever liked you!" "Get off of me, I love Sam." Carly frowns. "That's not a very nice way to speak to a friend Freddie." Freddie starts yelling. "I don't care what you think is nice Carly, I don't want you and I don't love you either!" Sam is still silently listening to the conversation. Carly is in denial. "Shut up Freddie, you do love me!" Pacing back and forth around the room Carly mutters to herself. "He does love me...he does love me...he does love me." "Look if you don't let me go now, I don't even think that we will be friends anymore, you're crazy. I never knew you would turn out to be a lunatic. Carly snaps and walks over to a nearby drawer she pulls out a knife. Suddenly out of nowhere Gibby walks into the building. "Hey guys!" Freddie turns his head. "Gibby help me!" Gibby looks over at Freddie. "Hey Freddio, what are you doing here." Gibby smiles. Freddie says sarcastically. "Oh nothing, Carly's just playing a little game with me." Gibby nods. "Nice going dude." Carly hides the knife. Gibby fist bumps Carly, Carly returns the fist bump. "Well see you guys later." Gibby walks away. Carly smiles to herself.


	4. iTortureFreddie

Freddie wriggles around in the chair, his eyes go completely wide. "What the, what in the world are you going to do with that?!" Carly smirks. "Wouldn't you like to know." Freddie replies. "Actually yeah I would." Carly shrugs. "Fine, I'm not going to do anything with it I just like the feeling of making you squirm like a worm. "Honestly Freddie, I mean I love this game, it's so much fun isn't it?" Freddie is struggling to try and untie himself from the rope. "For you maybe it is. For me it's torture!" Carly glares at Freddie. "You would have dreamed of this years ago!" Freddie looks directly at Carly. "You're right, I would have but not anymore." "Admit it Freddie you would have done anything to get with me, anything." Freddie looks again directly at Carly. "Yeah, I would have, but then again that was years ago that doesn't apply to now." Carly smirks. "It should apply to now, because now I want you Freddie, I want you and you don't." Carly starts yelling hysterically. "You don't want me!" Freddie yells at Carly. "No I don't want you your a psychopath, you are off your rocker!" Carly frowns. "It's too bad you said that." Carly reties the blindfold over Freddie's mouth. "There much better." Carly chuckles. "Now all I have to do is convince Sam and everyone else that you've run away and you never want to see any of them again." Freddie mumbles something incoherently. "Oh, I'm sorry but yeah I don't think you'll have your way, no you see that would be much too easy and I would gain nothing in return." Carly smiles. "And you always thought I was the good girl hm, well what do you think of me now?" "Sam isn't the only one who can be a rebel, infact I can be anything you want Freddie, I can be the only Sam you need." Carly puts on a horrible impression of Sam. "Hey Fredbag, why are you such a nerd?" "Sam's tough side." "But I can also do her sweet side." "Aw baby, I love you too." Carly unties the blindfold from Freddie's mouth. "Don't you have something you want to say to me?" "Yes I do, you'll never be Sam, no matter what you do no matter how hard you try I love her and nothing will ever take that away from me!" "Sam has experienced what it's like to be in a real committed relationship, Sam was the first one to get my kisses and the last as well!" Freddie glares coldly at Carly. "And you, you were just a distraction, I never really loved you." "But you see Freddie, I've realized my mistakes I never knew that I would grow to love you but I did and as more time and time went on time you spent without me it just made me go crazy, it made me realize that I should have fought for our relationship more, I should have been more loving, more caring, more fuego, just like Sam!" Freddie continues to try and untie himself while talking to Carly. "But that's just it, you can never be Sam!" "You're not fuego, you're not loving, you're not feisty and that's just who you are and you can't change that." "I love you Freddie, why can't you just love me." Tears start to stream down Carly's face. "Because I love Sam, I can't help it, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and if you were my real friend you wouldn't keep me from her." Freddie starts to tear up. "I'm supposed to be asking her to marry me today, but thanks to you I won't get to." Carly looks at Freddie still in tears. "You can ask me to marry you." Freddie glares at Carly. "I'd rather not, besides it doesn't have your name engraved into the band it has Sam's name and my name, not yours." Carly frowns. "But, but, fine Freddie, have it your way!" Carly paces around the room back and forth like a maniac thinking of her next plan.


End file.
